


Take It To The Next Level

by Car_isabel



Series: Markhyuck Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, NCT 127 Firetruck Promotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: Seeing the flustered sight of his boyfriend, Mark let a smirk grace his lips if only to see the tan skin of the younger blush even more. “Asshole.” ”Brat.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> So, it's Markhyuck this time~  
> I'm wrecked by this boys on a daily basis, and boy, this ship is definitely sailing!

   On days they are allowed a early night in, the two youngest members of NCT 127 could be found on their shared bedroom having some quality boyfriend time. As usual, Donghyuck is straddling Mark’s lap, being thoroughly kissed like it was expected after two long weeks with energy only for a chaste goodnight kiss.

   Like it’s natural when young boys make out, hard-ons are to be expected, and although it happens frequently, they never did anything about it. When things start to get too hot, one of them start slowing down until they end up cuddling on the bed, cooling down. It happens that one of them is too pent up to calm down, so he ends up in the bathroom and then comes back for some cuddles (yes, because _cuddles are never too much_ ).

   But today is different. Since it has been a long time, when they started making out things got hot all too quickly, weeks of pent up frustration all came out now that they were together again. Rough hands palming above the thin clothes with no finesse at all, it shouldn't be that surprising when a hand slipped on sweaty skin making Donghyuck lose balance and instead of hovering, he ended up sitting on Mark's lap, bringing together their, until now neglected, hard-ons. From their joined mouths came a surprised moan and, instantly, Donghyuck tensed pulling away, an apology at the tip of his tongue. But before he could say anything or put more distance between them, Mark grabbed the other's hips securing him in place and kissed him, immediately deepening the kiss.

   Confused, Donghyuck kept kissing the older boy but, the feeling of their lower halves touching didn’t let him relax. All the unexplored possibilities were making him slightly nervous.

   Feeling his boyfriend still tense, Mark let one of his hand stroke the other’s back, knowing it would calm him down. When he felt said boy loosen up, he let him control the kiss and, when his tongue was on his mouth he sucked it, making the younger groan and his hips hitch and ground on his own. The friction created made both boys pull out of the kiss, panting, and stare into each other eyes. It was obvious that both wanted this, at least physically, but since they never went this far, both wanted to make sure that the other was ok with it.

   Seeing the flustered sign of his boyfriend, Mark let a smirk grace his lips if only to see the tan skin of the younger blush even more. “Asshole.” ”Brat.”

   With a uff, Donghyuck leaned forward and kissed Mark, biting his lip as retaliation for his smug attitude. With a squeeze on his hip as encouragement, he started slowly moving his hips, earning a deep moan from the other and making him now the cocky one. Lifting his hips high enough to stop touching the boy underneath him, he asked with a cheeky grin, “Something wrong, _Hyung_?”

   Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hips and pushed him down until there was only their sleeping shorts between them, startling a loud moan from the younger that he quickly muffled with his hand while bringing his mouth to his ear saying “Don’t tease _Hyuckie_.” and started sucking on his neck, knowing that whatever mark he left had to disappear before their schedule tomorrow morning. When he was satisfied with the small pink hickey, he continued his way, leaving little wet kisses until he reached Donghyuck’s lips. But instead of kissing him, he let their foreheads touch, moving away every time the boy on his lap tried to kiss him.

   “Now who’s teasing, hum?” Donghyuck pouted.

   Chuckling, Mark kissed the other’s pouty mouth, who quickly twisted both hands in the older’s hair afraid he was going to move away, and deepened the kiss. After all the talking and teasing done, both boys wanted nothing more than solve the “problem” both had in their pants.

   On the quiet dorm, on the youngest's bedroom, all you could hear were pants, groans and moans, the stray whimper that none would ever admit came from him, and the distinct sound of wet kissing and clothes rustling. Hips stuttering, kisses growing desperate and grips getting too tight, both boys reached their high moments apart and their lover’s whispered name on their lips.

   Tired and still panting, both boys collapsed on their back on the ground, looking at the dark ceiling. “Ah~ I’m so sleepy.” Donghyuck said around a yawn, turning on his side and resting his head on Mark’s chest making him grunt. “I don’t really feel like getting up, can we go to sleep now?”

   With a horrified look Mark asked, “And you want to wake up tomorrow with your boxers like that? Better, do you want to go to sleep feeling it getting dry and stuck to your-” “Alright! I’m definitely not tired enough to not go to the bathroom.” “Thought so.”

   “Asshole.” Donghyuck breathed. “Did you said something _Hyuckie_?” said Mark already standing and offering a hand to help him. Grabbing the offered hand the younger said with a innocent smile, “Nothing.”

   And together they stuck their heads out their room, looking in every direction to see if anyone was up and once coast was clear, they ran to the bathroom almost slipping on some forgotten tshirt.

 

* * *

 

   Hearing something that sounded like giggles coming from the hall, Taeyong got up to scold whoever was playing around instead of sleeping. Seeing the bathroom light coming from under the door, Taeyong got ready to knock when someone whispered from inside.

   “You perv, stop!” some rustling clothes “I can undress myself!” one tud was heard “Goddamit Mark Lee! Take your hands off m-” the rest of the sentence was muffled and Taeyong didn’t know if he should be relieved or worried he didn’t heard the rest of it. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to stop once and for all what was happening inside now that the only sounds heard was indignated grunts, but before he could, someone else's hand grabbed his while the other covered his mouth.

    “Shh” Turning around, Taeyong saw Jaehyun smirking motioning for him to follow him to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

   Once clothes were changed and teeth brushed, both boys quietly opened the door, Mark back hugging Donghyuck with his hands under his shirt, only to get eye to eye with not one, but two of their hyungs. Feeling their cheeks heat, both boys didn’t move out of the embrace, watching the older boys with wide eyes.

   “Whassup?” said Donghyuck in english looking from one smirking hyung to the other one who was trying so hard not to grimace that ended up doing just that.

   “Boys-...hum” Seeing his leader struggling with what to say, Jaehyun started talking, “What are you guys doing up at this hour?”

   Feeling Donghyuck stiffen in his arms, Mark answered, “Brushing our teeth (that made Donghyuck grin wide showing his sparkling teeth) and we were playing a game on my phone so we didn’t notice that it was already this late” he finished with a shrug.

   Before any of the hyungs tried to ask anything else, Donghyuck said, “And now we are really tired!” one fake yawn and a tug at his boyfriend he continued “We all should go to sleep! After all we have a schedule tomorrow morning! Right leader-nim?” and started slowly pulling the boy at his back in the direction of their bedroom.

   “Boys.”

   “Yes leader almighty?”

   “Do we need to have a talk about-”

   “Lalalalalalala-”

   “Please don’t Hyung, we’re all tired and just need to sleep. Goodnight”

   “-lalalalala - goodnight - lalalalala!”

 

* * *

 

   “God, that was close.” said Mark taking a deep breath leaning on the closed door while Donghyuck was lying on his bed hiding his face on the pillow.

   “Close?! We were caught! Or do you think they didn't heard me telling you to take your hands off my pants?”

   “Come on, the worst outcome is being teased by Jaehyun-hyung until something more scandalous happens in the dorm. Taeyong-hyung was more embarrassed than us, he won't want to talk about it.”

   And so Donghyuck started laughing about how the leader’s face looked like he was constipated.

   They ended up on Donghyuck’s bed, Mark being the bigger spoon, cuddling until the next morning when Mark, being the hidden sap that he is, woke up his boyfriend with sweet words and kisses. Donghyuck was too flustered to tease him about being cheesy so he just pecked him on the lips and hid his face on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy?


End file.
